Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business
by MichaelCross
Summary: Norman goes on the warpath when he learns the people responsible for Jesse Mach's death are free. Can Ron and the others save him? Has strong violence and two intense sex scenes. Not for the faint of heart. Sixth KP/SH.
1. Norman's Past and Marital Confusion

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Norman's Past and Marital Confusion

It's late at night in Middleton, Colorado. Norman Tuttle is in Command Center preparing for his date with Jane Renton, the Mother of Felix Renton. They had danced together at Kim and Ron's wedding and started dating the next month. So far, they have been making good headway for the past six months in getting through the tragedies in their lives. Norman's losing his test pilot, best friend and colleague Jesse Mach and Jane's loss of her husband to a drunk driver.

He is about to turn off the monitor when he sees a horrifying sight. A van, dark in color, opening it's roof. He thinks about paging Ron and Kim Stoppable, but then remembers they are on vacation to get away from their babies and allow both sets of Grandparents to know them while they are alone together. He shakes his head clear of that image and watches as a figure comes up out of the roof with a rocket launcher on it's shoulder. The rocket then fires and goes into the wall at a jewelry store.

Norman starts sweating and breathing heavily, for it was the same M.O. that the criminals responsible for killing Jesse had used. He starts fuming and picks up the phone to call the only person he could possibly talk to about this. He punches in the number and listens to it ring.

The phone picks up and he hears, "L.A.P.D. Public Relations, Rachel Adams."

"Ms. Adams, Norman Tuttle. I'm here in Colorado and I found a new candidate. In any case, could you connect me with Commander Altobelli? It's about Jesse's last mission."

Rachel sighs and says, "Commander Altobelli's not here right now. What is this about Jesse's last mission?"

Norman quietly replies, "We had a rocket attack just now. It fits the M.O. of the people that killed Jesse."

Rachel gasps and says, "I'll contact the Commander right away. Can I have him call you back?"

Norman sadly smiles and gives her the number, adding, "Only his eyes and yours, understood?"

Rachel agrees and ends the call. Five minutes later, the phone in Command Center rings. Norman picks it up and briefs Commander Altobelli about what he had just seen. What he hears next sickens him.

"Mr. Tuttle, it's my duty to inform you, however delayed, that the people responsible for Jesse's death were released from Prison last month. The D.A. tried everything within her power to keep them behind bars, but their Lawyer made a successful argument that without your notes and testimony, Parole was to be granted. The D.A. was steamed as much as we all are, Norman. Jesse was a good man for sure, but their Lawyer was a real shark. It seems he didn't care about the fact that they were the criminals and they had killed a Cop. I was there as well and I told them that Jesse was Street Hawk and may have been a vigilante, but he was still one of ours. When I learned the decision, I went into the men's room and tossed my lunch. The whole thing made me sick." Altobelli sighs and decides to ask about the new candidate.

"So, tell me about your new Street Hawk. Is he or she like Jesse Mach?"

Norman can only chuckle and reply, "In some ways, yes. In others, no. He's a young man, very nice and he was a sidekick to a teen heroine. He lost his right knee saving her life and became the new Street Hawk. Here's the kicker, they're married now and they have triplets."

Commander Altobelli chuckles and says, "You have a good man there, Norman. Where is he at right now?"

"On vacation with his wife. They'll probably return before the week is out, so I'll get to work on briefing him."

"Very good, Norman. Keep in touch and let me know how they are doing."

"You know I will, Commander. Take care." At that, the phone clicks on Altobelli's end and Norman resolves to handle this himself, to keep Ron from getting killed. He then remembers what Jesse told him when he locked him in the weight room to avenge Marty Walsh's death.

'Sorry, Norman! It's personal!'

Norman smiles savagely and says, "I now understand, Jesse. Sometimes the best Justice is Justice you do yourself." He then gets up from the console, turns off the monitor and swears to finish this business, once and for all. He calms himself down and goes for his date, promising himself he's going to work on a revenge plan that would do Jesse's soul proud.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, Ron and Kim Stoppable are scuba diving along a reef, holding hands with one another. It had been three months since their triplets were born and Kim regained enough strength to get herself back into shape. The best exercise she is getting right now is her legs. Her abdomen had regained it's original hourglass shape a month after the babies were born and she had a few stretch marks on her belly, but Ron loves them. The previous night, he and Kim were snuggling, happy to be away from the babies.

The first two months were torture for them both, the triplets crying every hour on the hour, so both the teens had to alternate so the other could rest. Ron being back on Street Hawk duty certainly didn't help much for Kim's rest.

Norman then came across an idea. A recovery vacation so they can recover their strength and energy. For the next month, they were in Hawaii, having the time of their lives. As they scuba together, Kim thinks about the day they took the triplets to meet their Grandparents.

Both sets of Grandparents started talking baby talk to them, causing the babies to laugh, especially Mr. Dr. Possible's antics with his silly faces and then the tweebs started cooing at them, making them pass gas. The tweebs took it in stride though and offered to watch Rufus as well. Before he handed Rufus to them, Ron had them promise no test flights in their experimental rockets. Of course, they were disappointed that they can't test their latest rocket designs. But, they did agree nonetheless and so Ron left his naked mole rat with them.

Kim comes back to present day and checks her air pressure, finding it to be satisfactory for fifteen more minutes. She does the fifteen minute sign to Ron and he holds up the okay sign. The happy young couple then make one more swim underwater around the reef when suddenly Kim's regulator hose comes undone. Ron is with her in an instant, removing the stricken regulator from her mouth and putting his spare into her mouth, allowing her to buddy breathe with him. As he holds her, his brown eyes scan her up and down, making sure she's all right. Her green eyes flash with gratitude and they then hold each other underwater for a long time, looking into each other's eyes, love and smiles inside them.

Kim then strokes his cheek with one hand and his chest with another, her eyes pleading for some fun in the water. Ron nods and checks his regulator gauge. To his displeasure, he sees there's not enough air in the tanks. He then shakes his head no and shows her the gauge. Her eyes take on a disappointed look and she nods in understanding. The couple then slowly surface and swim for shore with their snorkel tubes in their mouth. As they snorkel, they take one more look at the floor of the warm water around them. Shortly, they reach shore and remove their dive gear, leaving only their swimsuits on. When they are done, they walk onto shore, stand with each other and smile at one another.

Kim and Ron then look back out at the water and Kim sighs. Ron wraps her in an embrace from behind and kisses her on the back of her neck, his erection jabbing her through their swimsuits. She then giggles and tilts her head back to kiss him. As they kiss, Ron draws his hand around on her chest and belly while Kim takes a hand and massages Ron's crotch. They then break away from the kiss and grope fest and just hold each other.

Ron says, "Maybe we can have fun tomorrow, KP. We have to the end of the week to go home." Kim can only smile and chuckle at the thought of going home to their babies, fully rested and ready to go. She then kisses Ron again, wishing this can last a little longer.

Their snuggling is then interrupted by a hotel employee. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, but there is a problem. Someone called here and said you two weren't married."

Ron snorts and replies, "Of course we're married. We're wearing matching wedding bands, for crying out loud." Kim nods in agreement and confusion.

The employee then says, "According to Mr. Mankey, you're not." Kim's eyes flare in anger and she restrains herself from strangling the poor guy for just doing his job.

Kim then says, "The next time Mr. Mankey calls and says Ron and I are not married, tell him I said what I told him over a year ago at the Middleton Airport stands and if he wants it, I'll bring it, severely." The employee nods, bows and heads back to the hotel, leaving Kim and Ron fuming at Josh Mankey for trying to interfere again.

The husband and wife team then return to the chairs, Ron limping for appearances sake, where they had left their towels and Ron's cane. They sit down and watch the sun set in paradise, an evening ritual of late for them.

Ron says, "No matter how many times I see it, the sunset always takes my breath away. It's so serene and beautiful." He looks over at Kim and adds, "It really brings out your hair, KP." Kim smiles and blushes, knowing he means every single word he had just said.

She then says, "I'm glad I'm here with you, Ron. When Drakken tried to make me disappear from existence, you had the courage to go out on your own to save me. But, truth be told, I was getting worried until I saw you by the tree after you sent the pollen my way. In fact, I do believe I still owe you a kiss for that."

She then leans over and gives him a massive Frencher, stroking his chest and working her way down to his waist area, stopping just short of the top of his trunks.

As they lie there kissing, Ron brings his hands up to her abdomen and gently strokes it, moving it up around her breasts and back down to her belly area, stopping just short of the top of her bikini bottom. They then separate from the kiss and elect to turn in for the night, vowing to do some more scuba diving and find out why the hose had come undone.


	2. Norman's Date and a Late Night Phone Cal...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Norman's Date and a Late Night Phone Call

That night, back in Middleton, Jane notices that Norman is upset about something. She then asks, "Norman, are you okay? You seem upset about something."

Norman sighs and replies, "It's something from my past. A friend of mine died a long time ago, in the line of duty. He was going after diamond thieves and they sent a missile toward his pursuit vehicle. Both he and the vehicle were lost, completely destroyed. Earlier, before I left my workplace, I heard about a jewelry store being opened with a missile. I checked with his boss and he said the people responsible for his death were released from Prison last month."

Jane asks, "How can they release killers of Police Officers when they have the death penalty waiting for them? That shouldn't be allowed."

Norman shakes his head and says, "He wasn't acting in any Official Law Enforcement capacity. He was going after them on his own, like he did any other creep and crook." He nods, having told the truth for the most part, without compromising the project.

Jane then asks the biggest question, "What was he pursuing them in or on?" Norman starts sweating and he takes a deep breath.

He looks straight at her and replies, "A motorcycle. He was trying to get a description so he could inform the proper authorities what the van looked like. Next thing he knows, ka-boom. Both he and the cycle were destroyed. The cycle itself was a real beauty."

Jane smiles sadly and says, "I would have liked to have seen it."

Norman smiles back and thinks, 'You already have, Jane. You already have.' For the first time all night, Norman started feeling better getting some of it out of his mind. When music starts playing, Norman gets up and asks her to dance. She accepts and the two dance the night away, enjoying themselves for the first time since their losses happened.

Back in Hawaii, later that night, Ron and Kim are asleep in each other's arms when the phone rings. Kim groggily opens her eyes, picks up the phone and answers.

"Kim Stoppable and couldn't this call wait until morning? I'm sleeping with my handsome husband and the Father of our beautiful children."

"No, you're not. You're sleeping with a loser, Kim Possible." Josh Mankey's voice comes through loud and clear into Kim's mind. Kim growls and slams the phone down. Five seconds later, the phone rings again. Instead of answering it, having a feeling it's Josh again, Kim smiles evilly and unplugs the phone's cord from the phone line outlet, ceasing the phone's ringing. Kim then sighs in happiness, smiles and returns to sleep, wrapping her arms around Ron and his massive trunk. As she sleeps, she dreams about jumping Ron underwater and finds the dream very interestingly erotic.

She then feels Ron jolt and opens her eyes in worry. She sees him sitting up and joins him. She wraps him in her arms again and asks, "Ron, what's wrong? You okay?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, I'm okay, KP. Just something weird in my dream, that's all."


	3. Weird Dream and Bonnie's House

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Weird Dream and Bonnie's House

Kim asks, "How weird, Ron? Something to do with Street Hawk duty?"

Ron replies, "I think so, KP. One minute, I'm behind a van, chasing it. Next thing I know, the back door opens and a missile fires at me. It happens so fast, I can't even react in time. You and I know my last thoughts would be about you, KP. But, in my dream, I don't even know you. I was a motorcycle Police Officer at one time. But it was taken away from me."

Kim mulls this over and says, "It's probably those triple cheese and pepperoni pizzas you ate before we turned in. Too much weird food in your system and you're bound to have weird dreams like that."

Ron shrugs and says, "Yeah, you may have a point there, KP. But, I can swear it was all so real, like it really happened. Here's the really weird part. The helmet I was wearing, it had the same kind of technology mine has, only older."

Kim, worried, asks, "How long have you been having these dreams, honey?"

Ron asks, "Counting tonight?" When Kim nods, he replies, "This is the first time I've had this dream. It may be a warning or something, but I'm not sure."

Kim unwraps her arms from around him and says, "In any case, I'm here for you honey." She then goes to his front and straddles him, wrapping him in her arms again, saying, "I love you so much, Ron. I think we should talk with Norman when we get back home. It could be that Jesse Mach's trying to warn you about something."

Ron shivers at his late predecessor's name, looks up at Kim and asks, "What if he's not trying to warn me? More like telling me what happened to him? We should definitely ask Norman when we get home." Kim nods at that and the couple then snuggle back into bed, trying to get back to sleep, but finding it difficult for thirty minutes before finally nodding off.

Back in Middleton, Bonnie Rockwaller and her Fiancee, Hirotaka Yamanatoka, are sleeping in each other's arms, having made love with each other the third time that night.

Bonnie's phone rings and she grouchily answers, "Couldn't this wait until morning? My Fiancee and I are trying to rest."

She then hears Josh's voice, "Bonnie, shut up and listen. I called Kim and she hung up on me. When I called her back, the phone disconnected. I have to talk to her. She is not married, she is Kim Possible. There is no way she married that loser Ron Stoppable."

Bonnie retorts, severely angered, "Josh Mankey, Ron is not a loser or a freak, he and Kim are married and she has every right to refuse your calls. If you persist in this matter, I will be more than happy to send Hirotaka after you and teach you some respectful manners, like having him whoop on your butt from here to L.A. and back again. You got that, Josh?" She then slams the phone down, seriously peeved. She then gets up and tries to settle her nerves.

She then says, "If he's not careful, he's going to meet War Bird and he won't be happy when he does."

"Bonnie, who's War Bird?" Bonnie yelps and jumps, almost as high as the ceiling.

She turns around and sees Hirotaka with his smile on his face. Bonnie playfully slugs him on his arm, snarls and says, "Hirotaka, you spooked me. How did you pull that off? The only person that can do that is Ron, or at least used to be. Before he was hurt."

Hirotaka says, "Sorry about that, Bonnie, but I heard your conversation with Mankey-san. Was he the guy that crashed Ron-san and Kim-domo's wedding?"

Bonnie nods and replies, "He was also the guy that tried to have Ron killed last year and three months ago. He's obsessed with the idea that he and Kim are meant for each other."

She then walks over to him and hugs him, asking, "Do you know what the best day of my life was, other than meeting and falling for you?" When Hirotaka shakes his head no, she goes on. "The best day of my life was when Ron told me off that day, before he and Kim got together. I treated him so badly and he tolerated it until he can take no more and just let me have it with both barrels."

Hirotaka picks up on it and says, "That's when you changed your view of him, or at least understood that the world may not always be kind, but you still have to be nice to others. To keep from winding up alone. I am glad for you, Bonnie. Now, for my question. Who's War Bird?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "Please promise me you won't laugh." Hirotaka nods and she says, "I'm War Bird. I work with Street and Sand Hawk." She pulls away and paces the room, saying, "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. I'm 1/3 of a group of covert crime-fighters, operating heavily-armed vehicles."

She walks back to him and says, "You can never tell anyone about this. Our lives and our families could be endangered if anyone hostile was to learn about us."

Hirotaka smiles and says, "It will be my honor to keep your secret, Bonnie-domo." He wraps her in a hug and adds, "Besides, I already know about Ron-san and Kim-domo. They freed me from Monkey Fist and DNAmy and killed them both when DNAmy threatened to expose Ron-san to the world." Bonnie looks up at him and smiles her barracuda smile.

She then says, "I guess you're accepting my side-job, Hirotaka. I would like to work with you sometime when I'm on War Bird duty."

Hirotaka bows and replies, "It will be my honor to join and work with you, my dear Bonnie." Bonnie giggles and straddles Hirotaka, standing, and puts his member into her folds, pumping up and down. Hirotaka takes her over to the nearest wall and helps her with the pumping.

As they pump, they exchange a passionate French kiss. As his essence flows into her, she shudders and smiles at the same time. When the passion ebbs, they fall to the floor, still entwined with each other, and smile gently at each other, Bonnie's bright blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

She then thinks, 'This must be how Kim and Ron celebrated their love for each other, making love and conceiving their children at the same time.' She kisses Hirotaka again and dismounts him. She then takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom.


	4. Jesse's Message and Norman Heads Out

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Jesse's Message and Norman Heads Out

Later that night, back in Hawaii, Ron's eyes open, yet it's not Ron behind the eyes. The eyes see the beautiful redhead sleeping facing him and the face smiles in approval. Moving gently as to not disturb her, Ron's body gets out of bed and the eyes look around the room. The eyes then see a tape recorder and the face smiles even wider.

Ron's hand then picks up the tape recorder and a finger presses the record button. Ron's mouth then moves, speaking into the recorder. This goes on for fifteen minutes until the same finger hits the stop button, flips the tape over and records again, stops it and flips it over again.

He then repositions the recorder and slips back into bed with the sleeping redhead. Before the eyes close again, they take one more look at her face and the face they are connected to nods in saying good night and the eyes then close.

The next morning, Ron wakes up, strangely refreshed. He then sees the tape recorder is closer than it was the previous night. He gets out of bed, goes over to the tape recorder, sits down and rewinds the tape. When it's rewound, he hits the play button.

"Good morning, Ron Stoppable. I'm sure you don't know me, but I know you. We share a common mantle. Street Hawk. That's right, this is your predecessor, Jesse Mach. So far, I'm pleased with the work you've done and all you've accomplished long before your injury. I congratulate you on your marriage to Kim Possible and your children. When I opened your eyes while you slept, I made sure your subconscious didn't record it. The dream you had wasn't exactly a dream, it was a memory. My memory recorded the event just before I died. Now, before you think you're my reincarnation, don't worry, you're not. My soul just entered your body because of our unique circumstances. On to important matters. Norman has decided to go on the warpath. My killers are out of Prison now because of some weasel Lawyer. I hate to do this to you and Kim, but it's imperative you both return to Middleton pronto. I'm worried he may bite off more than he can chew, Ron. If Kim doesn't believe you, play this tape. By the way, Kim, you have a good man. Next time you have some kids, please name one after Ron and one after me. Street Hawk may not have been intended to be a family business, but you and Ron have brave and valiant souls. That said, thank you for being brave in saving the world. And it is a big. A very big big. This is Jesse Mach signing off and I'll be watching over you all. By the way, tell Josh Mankey, or rather Monkey, that if he doesn't stop pestering you, you will not be responsible for your actions toward him. That's all I can safely say. On the other side is a message for Norman should you reach him in time. His ears only."

Ron hits the stop button and rewinds the tape, readying it to play for Kim. He then hears Kim stirring and sighs, thinking, 'KP is so going to kill me.' He turns around and sees Kim sitting up on the bed, her green eyes soft and warm, a smile on her face. She then gets up from the bed and walks over to him. She sits down and pats his hand with hers.

She then says, "Play it again, Ron. If Norman's in danger, then we need to cut our trip short. We can always come back here another time, but Norman is not easy to come across very often." Ron nods and hits the play button again, allowing Kim to hear Jesse's message to the both of them.

When it's all done, Kim and Ron get ready to head back to the mainland. Kim remembers the phone she had unplugged the previous night and plugs it back in while Ron makes transportation arrangements back to Middleton and duty. Duty as Street and Sand Hawk.

Back in Middleton, Norman writes a note and leaves it on Jane's table. He had spent the night there and slept on the couch, clearly agonized about what he has to do. He takes one more look around and nods as he walks quietly out the door. He gets into his pick-up and drives to the air field where Sky Base is quartered. He opens the door and goes into the plane and heads for the weapons hold. He picks out a .223 caliber M-4 carbine with 40mm M-203 grenade launcher attached to it, a .357 magnum Desert Eagle and a Mossberg 50012 gauge shotgun. He returns to the pick-up and loads the weapons into the bed, goes back into the plane to gather the ammunition and magazineshe'll need, takes it to the pick-up and puts it with the weapons. He then covers them and closes the door on Sky Base. He pats Sky Base on the nose and nods.

He walks away from the plane and gets into the pick-up and starts driving, saying, "Kim, Ron, Bonnie, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. But I have a score to settle. It's the only way I know to keep Ron safe from those psychopaths that killed Jesse." As he drives, he feels himself full of purpose and very scared.

At Jane's house, Jane wakes up and goes downstairs, hoping Norman was still about so she can talk to him some more about his friend. But she doesn't see him asleep on the couch. Instead, she sees a piece of paper on the table. Fearing it's bad news, she sits down to read it. What she reads alarms her.

'Jane, first off, it's not you. You see, I've been holding something back and I figured I should tell you in this fashion in case I don't survive what I'm about to do. Remember when Felix was injured and you had help rebuilding it? I was one of the re-builders. If anyone is to ask about me, tell them nothing. It's my fight and I don't want them to suffer my pain over seeing someone they know and care about lose their life. Life may be precious to people like you and me, but to others, life is manure. The people I'm going after fall into the latter category. That said, I'm glad I had the chance to know and help you. Warmest regards, Norman Tuttle, Federal engineer for Project Street Hawk.'

Jane starts sobbing, saying, "No, it can't happen. Norman, I need you. You're the best thing to happen to me since my husband died. Even when I didn't know it was you that night." She then remembers that Tara King had contacted Street Hawk through Kim. She goes to the phone and dials Tara's number, hoping she'll be in.


	5. Tara in Labor and Asking Tara

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Tara in Labor and Asking Tara

Jane hears the phone pick up and she asks, "Is Tara around? I need to talk to her."

Tara's Mom replies, "No, she isn't. Tara went into premature labor thirty minutes ago. She's at the Hospital with Felix right now. I know she's too young to become a Mother, but I am so excited at the same time."

Jane smiles and says, "I know exactly what you mean. Maybe it'll be safe to ask you. Do you know how to contact Street Hawk?" What she hears surprises her.

"Why would I want to contact a vigilante that constantly interferes with Police business? He's a troublemaker, is all, just out for kicks. He may have saved Tara and caught the guy that ran over Felix, but the Police have that capability. I tried telling Tara that he isn't a hero, just another costumed clown, riding like a lunatic."

Jane, miffed, replies, "Maybe not to you, but to me, he and his associates are godsends. Don't forget, he got to Tara before that quack could inject her with that abortion resulting fluid. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be a Grandmother right now. And neither would I." A sharp click on the phone is Mrs. King's reply.

Jane then decides to go to the Hospital and see about seeing Tara when she comes out of Delivery. As she drives, she thinks about what Mrs. King had said and snorts in retort, saying, "Of course he's a hero. He may not be a Police Officer, but he does what the Police can't and he handles the crises they don't want to deal with. He even appeared around the time Ron got hurt." Her eyes bug out at the thought and she then shakes her head, finding the idea absurd.

She laughs out loud and says, "Oh, yeah, Ron has a fake limp and a secret identity? How nutty that sounds." She sees the Hospital and pulls into the lot. She then goes inside and heads for the Maternity Ward. She gets there and asks, "Tara King? She's here for childbirth."

The Nurse on duty asks, "Are you family?"

Jane replies, "I'm the Grandmother, on the Father's side."

The Nurse smiles and says, "She's coming out of Delivery now. They had to do a C-section, but both Mother and child are doing fine at last check and it was five minutes ago. For a preemie, the child is doing fine and holding it's own." Jane smiles at that and her smile widens when she sees Felix rolling down the hallway, a huge smile on his face.

He sees her and says, "Mom, I'm a Dad! It's a boy! You have a Grandson!" He gets to her and she crouches down to hug him.

She then says, "I'm so happy, baby. I'm so happy for you." She kisses him on top of his head and says, "Let's go see Tara. I have something to ask her." Felix nods and they both head for the room they took Tara to for recovery. When they get there, they see Tara holding the baby, a big smile on her face. She turns and sees them both, her smile widening even more.

She then asks, "Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen or what? Come say hi to your Grandson, Mrs. Renton."

Jane walks up and says, "Hi, little baby. Welcome to the world." She kisses the baby on top of his head and says, "Tara, he's beautiful. I have a question for you. Do you know how to contact Street Hawk?"

Tara replies, "No, but I wish I did though. After all, if it weren't for him, I won't be lying here with our baby." She then sighs and says, "I was able to contact him through Kim. It was when Felix was run down. After I sent word through her, Street Hawk came. Why, is something wrong, Mrs. Renton?"

Jane nods, elects to tell her as little as possible and says, "It's Norman Tuttle, dear. He's the man I danced with at the wedding. He's gone after some bad people on his own and he may get hurt. I think he'll stand a better chance of survival if Street Hawk were to assist him."

A sharp voice asks, "Why would you want that clown to help him when the Police can simply arrest them? For that matter, why would he go after them? He's a loser, not worth your time." Mrs. King's voice is tinged with contempt.

Tara says, "Mom, he's a nice man. I'm sure he has his reasons and Mrs. Renton likes him." To Jane, she asks, "Just so I know, why did he go after them? So I could relay the message through Kim."

Jane nods and replies, "He has a personal score to settle with the people responsible for a friend's death. They were released from Prison even though the D.A. tried to keep them behind bars. He was just an average guy, doing the right thing when they killed him."

Mrs. King snorts and says, "Sounds like the kind of thing Street Hawk would do, only I wish he would die pursuing those guys, finally allowing the Police to do their jobs. That's what we pay them for, not that nut." Tara looks at her Mother in disbelief and starts sobbing. She then hands the baby to Felix and looks at her Mother.

She retorts, still sobbing, "Mom, the Police did not know where I was. Street Hawk played a hunch as to where I'd be and it paid off. If the Police had been notified first, your Grandson would not be here right now. Thanks to Street Hawk, he is. So, the next time you badmouth Street Hawk, I do not know you." She resumes sobbing even worse, knowing she had just said the most hurtful thing she possibly can.

Mrs. King looks at her, Felix and Jane. She then smiles cruelly and says, "As of this moment, I do not have a daughter or a Grandson." She storms out of the room, leaving a sobbing Tara, a baby boy and two very angry Rentons, behind.

Felix wheels himself over and says, "Tara, if you like, you can stay with us until you and I can get a place of our own. Mom, would that be all right?"

Jane smiles and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Felix. After all, Tara's part of our family." Tara sniffles and smiles in gratitude. She then nods and hugs Jane, being careful not to rip her stitches.

She says, "Thanks Felix, Mrs. Renton. I just wish my Mother wasn't such a snob. I can't understand why she doesn't like Street Hawk. After all, he can do what the Police can't." She looks at Jane and says, "There's more to it, isn't there. You're nuts about Norman and you don't want him to be hurt. Problem is, I'll have to wait until Kim and Ron return from Hawaii on their 'baby break' so I could tell Kim we need Street Hawk's help."

Jane, Tara and Felix's shoulders slump and the baby starts crying. Felix grins and hands his son to Tara, suspecting he's hungry. Tara, unsure but getting help from Jane, opens her blouse and starts nursing the baby. At that, the new family starts the bonding process even closer.


	6. The Flight Home and Talking to Tara

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Flight Home and Talking to Tara

Kim and Ron get to the Airport in time for their flight and board. As they fly for seven hours toward Colorado, they think about Jesse's message and hope they get to Norman in time before he does something really rash. Ron looks over at Kim and sees tears in her eyes.

He then takes her hand into his and says, "I'm sorry about this, KP. When it's over, let's go back to Hawaii and finish what we started out to do." Kim looks at him, smiles and pats his hand.

She then says, "It's not about that, Ron. I was just thinking about Norman and how hurt he was when Jesse died. Meeting Mrs. Renton was the greatest thing that had happened to him in such a long time. I only hope we can get to him in time to support him and possibly save him."

She leans over and adds, "When we do go back, let's have our own gear. At least it'll be properly maintained. I still can't believe they missed that juncture on the hose connecting it with the tank." Ron nods with her assessment, knowing just how close he came to losing his wife to drowning.

He smiles and kisses her, saying, "I love you, KP. I'll always be around if you need me to be a diving buddy for you." Kim laughs at that, knowing exactly what he had meant by what he just said.

She then kisses him back, saying, "You'll always be my hero, whether it's on a mission or underwater, Ron. I love you so much." She embraces him as far as her seat would allow, he returning the embrace and they smile at one another. They stay that way for the remainder of the flight.

When they land in Middleton, they gather their bags and summon an Airport shuttle to take them to Ron's pick-up. When they get there, they see the pick-up is right where it should be. They then load their bags into the bed and head for the Possible residence to check on the triplets.

When they get there, they see the tweebs with Rufus jumping up and down excitedly. Kim then chuckles as she exits the pick-up and goes over to the tweebs. She then asks, "What's going on, guys?"

Jim says, "It's Tara."

Tim carries on, "She had her baby."

They both say, "It's a boy."

She then sees Rufus with the signal in his eyes. She nods and says, "We're going to go see Tara now. Let's go, Ron." She gets back into the pick-up and Ron drives them to the Hospital.

When they get there, they exit the pick-up and Ron starts his limp, only with a brisker pace to keep up with Kim. When they get to the Maternity Ward, they ask for Tara's room number and they head for it. They see Tara with Felix, smiling and discussing their wedding plans with him, making sure they are on the same page.

Ron knocks on the door and says, "Hello, new parents. We're home." Tara looks up and smiles. She then points over to the side of the room and giggles.

Kim looks and she sees Jane holding a bottle for the baby. Kim smiles at the sight and nods. She then says, "He's beautiful, Tara. The tweebs told me it's a boy. There is something else on your mind. What is it?"

Tara frowns and says, "I'll let Mrs. Renton tell you. It's for her." Jane looks up with tears in her eyes and smiles at Kim. She nods for Kim to come closer and to take a seat.

She then says, "I understand you can contact Street Hawk. It seems they have a mutual friend." She winks when she says it. She then goes on. "Norman Tuttle has gone on the warpath to avenge the death of a friend of his from long ago. I'd like Street Hawk to see about making sure he comes home alive. I know it's a lot to ask, and even if Norman doesn't, I'd just like for an attempt to be made for Norman's survival."

Kim nods and says, "I'll get on it, Mrs. Renton. Do you want to meet him here or somewhere else?"

Jane replies, "Have him meet me at my house, please. I'll be there in one hour. Here's the address, though I think he already knows where it is." She then has a gentle laugh, being careful not to disturb the newborn. Kim nods and smiles at Jane holding the little boy. She and Ron then head out of the room and go to Command Center, hoping to find Norman there.


	7. Arrival at Command Center and Bonnie Rep...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Arrival at Command Center and Bonnie Reports In

Ron drives the pick-up as calmly as possible, taking care not to attract any undue scrutiny. Shortly, he and Kim arrive at Command Center and Ron hits the door opener. As the pick-up drives in, they are greeted by an eerie sight. Everything is still secured but no sign of Norman. Kim and Ron then step out of the pick-up and head for the console, finding it still intact.

Kim starts getting worried and calls out, "Norman? Where are you? Come on, buddy, this is no time to be funny." Ron then goes to the monitor and sees the computer is still on. He turns the monitor on and pulls up the most recent activity. What he sees horrifies him.

"KP, I'm afraid we're too late to stop Norman from going on the warpath. It looks like he left out earlier this morning." He waits for Kim to come look at the screen and adds, "But we can at least try to make sure he survives. Let me get a printout here and we'll beep Bonnie." Kim nods her agreement as Ron does the printout. When it's done, Kim enters the beeper code for Bonnie and sends it.

'BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.'

Bonnie looks at her beeper in alarm and at Hirotaka. She then sighs and says, "Hirotaka, it's time for War Bird to go in to work."

Hirotaka bows and gets dressed while Bonnie does the same, hoping it'll be all right without Kim and Ron around and on vacation. After they are dressed, they get into Bonnie's sports car and drive to Command Center, not knowing that Kim and Ron are back home and they had just beeped her.

When they get there, Bonnie hits the door open button on her visor and slows down a bit to allow the door to get to her car's height. When it's high enough, she drives in and sees a surprising sight.

"Kim, Ron? What's going on? Where's Norman at? Why are you back so early?"

Kim replies, "In that order, yes, it's us, we have a problem, on the warpath and we got a message from Jesse Mach."

Bonnie blinks and asks, "How is that possible? He's been dead for twenty years."

Ron shrugs and replies, "This tape will explain everything, as well as what's on the monitor. Mrs. Renton has requested Street Hawk's assistance in this matter, just like when Tara asked for our help then." That said, he plays the tape. As the tape plays, he hears soft footsteps behind him.

He then smiles and says, "Hello, Hirotaka." Hirotaka yelps, raising a loud cackle from Bonnie and a bigger belly laugh from Kim.

Ron turns around and sees Hirotaka clutching his chest. Hirotaka then says, "Ron-san, please, don't do that again. I now understand why Bonnie jumped when I spooked her last night. It may seem like a good idea, but it could give someone a heart attack." Hirotaka looks around and sees the War Bird helicopter and a very large chamber. He then says, "I gather Street Hawk is inside that chamber, Ron-san."

Ron replies, "Got it in one, Hirotaka. Over there is the War Bird. Sorry we don't have an armored suit for you, but if we manage to pull it off, maybe we can get Norman to custom fit you one."

Kim asks, "How did Norman get my size anyway, Ron? It was too good of a fit for it to be guesswork."

Bonnie replies, "I told Norman your size, Kim. After all, I may be mean, but I also familiarize myself with the sizes of everyone that was on cheer squad, including Ron." She then smiles her barracuda smile at Ron's dazed expression.

She snickers and says, "Actually, when it came to Ron, Norman had him stand inside this tube over here so he could make a mold of his body for the racing suit. Needless to say, Ron certainly filled out well, didn't he, Kim?" Kim blushes in reply and starts laughing as well.

Kim then says, "If Norman's already gone, we need to find some way to lead us to this lunatic bunch that killed Jesse. Let's contact Wade. He may have a location on Big Daddy Brotherson." Ron nods at that and gets to work on it.


	8. Talking to Wade and Big Daddy Brotherson

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Talking to Wade and Big Daddy Brotherson

Within minutes, Ron has Wade on the monitor. Wade spits out his soda and says, "Guys, you have an unauthorized person inside Command Center. Where's Norman at?"

Kim says, "Sorry, Wade. This is Hirotaka, from Yamanouchi. He already knew about Ron and me. I guess Bonnie told him about herself, so he's cool. As for Norman, he's gone on the warpath. I need the current location for Big Daddy Brotherson."

Wade chuckles and says, "I'll get right on it, Kim. Looking good, by the way." Kim's laughter is thanks enough for him as he ends communication.

Bonnie giggles and says, "For a genius, he certainly talks too much. How long do you think it'll be?"

Wade comes back on and says, "He's at Lompoc Correctional Facility, in Los Angeles California. He's been convicted of smuggling information and arms as well as selling said items on the black market. If he has the information you seek, better be ready to pay a hefty fee since it's you and all."

Ron replies, "He won't be talking with us. He'll be talking to Street Hawk, Sand Hawk, War Bird and Ninja." He turns and says, "If Hirotaka is coming along, we need a cover name for him." The others nod in agreement.

Hirotaka smiles, bows and says, "It will be an honor to accept the cover name, Ron-san. It's really quite fitting for me." Ron nods and goes to open the motorcycle's bay and to suit up. Kim sees this and runs to her husband's side in the changing room.

"Ron, are you planning to ride all the way to California on the cycle?"

"Of course not, KP. We're going out to the air field and fly Sky Base out there. It may not be much, but at least it's a possible lead. Who knows? We may even beat Norman to whatever objective he has." He looks at her up and down, walks over to her and puts a hand on her breast, saying, "As much as I'd like to get intimate right now, we have work to do."

Kim can only nod mutely and shudder at the feeling of Ron's hand on her breast. She then says, "I'll let you change then, Ron." He removes his hand from her breast and she slowly yet slyly walks out, eager for more than just a breast feel. She then goes into the ladies' room with Bonnie in tow and they change into their suits as well. Hirotaka stays outside the rooms and changes into his ninja gi.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron comes back out and sees Kim, Bonnie and Hirotaka all set and ready to go. Ron nods and gets his holster and straps it on, saying, "Let's do this." He goes up into the bay, brings the cycle down and wheels it over to Rolling Base, where Kim is standing by with the door open. After they load the cycle, Ron remembers they are to meet with Mrs. Renton and they head to her house as their first stop.

When they get there, Ron steps out with Hirotaka and they walk up the sidewalk, hoping she'll be alone. Ron rings the doorbell, and sure enough, she is. She welcomes them in and Street Hawk introduces her to the newest member on the team. She smiles and starts telling them about Norman and how happy she was that they had helped her. She then asks them to be sure to try to save Norman, if not save him altogether. Both men nod and they head on their way. The next stop, the air field.

When they get there, Kim opens the back doors and brings down the ramp while Bonnie and Hirotaka go get Sky Base ready for take-off. Kim then hears Bonnie's voice.

"Guys, we have a problem. We're missing some ordnance here. An M-4 carbine with M-203 grenade launcher, a .357 magnum Desert Eagle, a twelve gauge Mossberg 500 and enough magazines andammunition to wipe out a small army. Looks like Norman's wanting to get some hunting in before he gets too old to enjoy it."

Ron replies, "Copy that, Bonnie. On that note, let's get flying out to California, talk to Big Daddy and find Norman before he does something really nuts." He then rides the bike into the back of the plane and Kim hits the door close button. As the door closes, she helps Ron strap the motorcycle down, right beside Sand Hawk.

When they get done, Kim looks at Sand Hawk and sighs, saying, "Did you miss me? I missed you too, Sand Hawk. I just hope we get to bring Norman back home alive."

Up front, Hirotaka is listening intently and he asks, "Bonnie-kun, why is Kim-domo talking to a dune buggy? And why does she call it Sand Hawk? Is it her code name as well?"

Bonnie chuckles and replies, "In that order, she's getting reacquainted with it because she has been on Maternity leave from the project, it's the vehicle's name and yes, it is."

Hirotaka says, "I get it now. You each adopt names according to the vehicles you primarily operate. Most fascinating, Bonnie." Bonnie chuckles and she starts the engines to allow them to warm up. She then goes to the back and see Kim and Ron taking remaining inventory on the ordnance holdings, sneaking glances at each other and snickering.

Bonnie says, "If you can keep the romance down for a bit, we are about to take off. Besides, you're already members of the mile-high-club." She smiles her barracuda smile and returns to the cockpit. When she goes back into the cockpit, Ron looks at Kim and waggles his eyebrows, resulting in a laugh from Kim and a big kiss from her as well.

Kim wraps her arms around Ron, hoping that they'll be able to find Norman and avenge Jesse at the same time. They both then lie down on the floor and strip out of their armored racing suits. When they're done, they're both wearing only their bathing suits. Kim strips her bikini bottom off and Ron strips his trunks off.

That done, they perform fellatio on one another, eager to catch up to their sex lives. As Kim sucks on him, Ron sends his tongue deep into her, rooting all inside around her. He feels the pressure growing as the plane leaves the ground and bursts into Kim's mouth. He then hears Kim giggle and looks up at her. He then sees her turn around with his essence on her face.

She says, "You taste good, Ron. Really good." She then reaches for the suit's pocket and brings out a small wrapped item. She opens it and puts the content into her mouth. She then puts her mouth back around his length, covering it with the condom she had just put into her mouth. As she rises back up, he can see the slightest hint of a smile.

She then says, "Let's make love, Ron. This time, we're ready to keep another pregnancy at bay. We'll just wait a year and make some more babies then." Ron can only nod as she turns herself around facing him. That done, she straddles him, sending his member into her folds. As they pump, they get further from Middleton and closer to California.

Seven hours later, Kim and Ron are back in their suits after they had finished making love for the first time in a year. Ron makes the decision to go in unarmed to prevent the Guards from disarming him and with Hirotaka going in with him, knowing the Prison population is primarily male and the sight of a woman would drive them into a frenzy.

Bonnie starts the landing sequence and they touch down at the outer gates. Ron and Hirotaka walk down the ramp and head for the Guardhouse. They are then stopped by a Guard that demands to know their intents.

Street Hawk replies, "My friend and I are here to see Big Daddy Brotherson. We're hoping to get some information from him."

The Guard nods and says, "Okay, I'll let you in. Your names?"

Street Hawk replies, "I'm Street Hawk and this is Ninja." Ninja does the martial arts salute and waves hello.

The Guard asks, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Street Hawk replies, "He only speaks when it's necessary for him to do so."

The Guard then grins and buzzes them in after calling a Guard inside to prepare an interview room for the visitors. They are then escorted into the Prison, leaving a pair of worried and confused women on the aircraft. Bonnie looks over at Kim and nods for her to activate the helmet's recorder.

Inside the interview room, Big Daddy Brotherson is sitting nervously, waiting for his visitors to arrive. Over the past few months, he had heard stories about Street Hawk and how he had used lethal tactics against Dr. Drakken and the Consortium of evil. He then starts hoping he has the answers that Street Hawk requires.

The door then opens and in walk two men. One wearing an armored racing suit and helmet. The other wearing a ninja outfit and a mask concealing his face except for his eyes.

The helmeted man says, "I'm Street Hawk and this is my new teammate Ninja. We have some questions regarding the people in this photograph." Ninja brings out a picture and gently hands it to Big Daddy.

Big Daddy looks at the picture, gasps and says, "Where was this taken and when?"

Street Hawk replies, "Middleton, Colorado, just the other night. Why, do they look familiar to you?"

Big Daddy nods and says, "They are the Sho-Da-Kah, a ruthless bunch of thieves. Their M.O. is using rocket launchers to open the stores they are going to rob and also eliminate anyone that chases them." He then remembers another thing about Street Hawk and adds, "They are the ones who killed your predecessor. I was an eyewitness of sorts."

Street Hawk asks, "What did you see? Where were you when it happened?"

Big Daddy replies, "I was twenty-five years old. Back then, I was a petty thief, not violent or anything. Only did some bump and rob, nothing harmful to other people. I was at a trailer park near the outskirts of town. I then heard a motorcycle and looked through my telescope. That's when I saw the legendary Street Hawk. At first, I was frightened he was after me, but he wasn't. He was chasing the Sho-Da-Kah. They had just robbed the biggest jewelry store in the state and he was ticked off. As I watched, I saw the back doors open and next thing I know, boom. Now, I may have been a hooligan and all, and I sure didn't like Street Hawk all that much. But death I would not wish upon a guy that's trying to stop a major crime from happening. In fact, I was kinda hoping he'd stop me one day and show me a different path. But, he didn't survive. I called my neighbors and told them to call the Police while I went down to see if I could help. But I was too late. The missile destroyed the cycle and killed him at the same time. I thought about raising his visor so I could find out who he was and pray for him. But I chickened out, fearing I would toss my stomach right after I saw his face. I then stayed with him until the Police arrived, knowing that no one should be alone when and after they die. The Police then took my statement and informed me that I am a witness to a homicide and for me to be ready to testify. I never got the notification."

Ninja says, "Most terrible, Brotherson-san. Did you ever find out the verdict and sentence?"

Big Daddy sobs and says, "Yes, they were found guilty of voluntary manslaughter, seeing Street Hawk was a vigilante. Then a man came up to the stand and said that a former motorcycle Police Officer was actually Street Hawk. He was in the Public Relations portion of the P.D. He was reassigned there after he was run down by a monster truck and survived. But, even though the testimony was sound, the men responsible for his death were sentenced to twenty years, here, in Lompoc."

Street Hawk asks, his voice wavering some, "What was the name of the man on the stand?"

Big Daddy replies, "Norman Tuttle. He was followed by Commander Altobelli and Rachel Adams."

Street Hawk then asks, "Sand, did you get all that?" He pauses and says, "Good. If anything happens to Big Daddy, we at least have his testimony of sorts." Street Hawk turns to Big Daddy and says, "I'll talk to the Guards about arranging some kind of protection for you. You may get to testify yet, Big Daddy."

Big Daddy smiles and says, "The thought is appreciated, but I can now die with that off my mind. Now, for a question of you. What was this visit about?"

Street Hawk replies, "Norman Tuttle has gone on the warpath and after those guys."

Big Daddy chuckles and says, "Suddenly, I feel almost sorry for the Sho-Da-Kah. But not enough to actually feel sorry for them. Whatever they get, they deserve. Good luck to you Street Hawk and Ninja. May you find Mr. Tuttle in good spirits and health." Both men nod and walk out of the room.

Big Daddy smiles and says, "Now that's done, let's see about some lunch. I'm hungry. Yet, there's something very familiar about this Street Hawk. Oh, well."


	9. Norman Tracks the ShoDaKah and Distress ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Norman Tracks the Sho-Da-Kah and Distress Beacon

Meanwhile, Norman is chasing down a lead from outside Middleton. He had received word from a friend in the NSA that the people responsible for Jesse's death had relocated to Lowerton, Colorado. He drives to a seemingly abandoned house and parks two blocks away. He then sets the distress beacon's timer and activates it, knowing that the computers in Command Center will notify Bonnie and she'll come in with War Bird.

He exits the pick-up and goes to the bed, where he proceeds to arm up. He puts on the holster for the .357 and slides it in after priming it. He then loads the 12 gauge and the M-4, saving the M-203 for last, loading it with a C.S. round. As an afterthought, he shrugs and puts on a bulletproof vest.

His preparations done, he looks up and says, "Jesse, this one's for you." He puts the 12 gauge onto his back and carries the M-4 in battle position. He walks as quietly as he can, wishing he had silencers for all the weapons for when he starts the gunfire party. He sees a light come on and six people walk into the room. He checks his watch and frowns.

"A little early for dinner, isn't it? Better get closer so I can hear if these are the ones responsible for Jesse's death." At that, he walks to the window, making sure to duck down at the sill and listens in.

"That was a pretty good haul, wasn't it, Nick?"

"Yeah, it sure was, Carl. I can't believe the Police are so slow. It's a good thing we don't live in Middleton, otherwise, I'd really be concerned."

"Yeah, no doubt about that. I just hope that new guy Street Hawk don't find us any time soon. What do you think, Don?"

"If he does, we'll do the same thing to his predecessor. A missile impact and this time, we'll go after the guy that created that mechanical menace to criminal careers. From my understanding though, this Street Hawk has started using lethal tactics at times, saving it for those that are the worst of the worst. Charlie, have you any ideas?"

"No, Don. I don't. Only thing we can do is get him before he gets us."

Norman can't stand to listen to much more of this disrespect and steps back, taking the M-203's safety off. He aims at the window and sends the gassy egg right into the window, shattering it. He then laughs as the murderous crooks start coughing.

He yells, "Catch you scumbags at a bad time or what!" He then sends a volley of rounds in through the window, hoping some will find their way into the creeps. Yelling out once again, he says, "You killed my test pilot and my dream, you sick dorks! Now you're gonna pay in pain!" He sends another volley when he feels a sharp pain in his leg.

He falls to the ground, screaming in pain. He sees the thugs coming at him and draws the .357 and starts blasting away, nailing three of them. He switches over to the 12 gauge when he feels the barrel of a gun against his temple.

He then hears, "If you want to live for a bit so we can chat, lower the scattergun, gently." Norman slowly complies and starts getting angry.

He then asks, "Why? Why did you kill my friend and my dream?"

The reply he gets is not so gentle. "We'll talk about your friend and dream in a bit. First, let's get you inside and dress that wound so we can torture you for the information." At that, two of the remaining goons lift Norman up roughly and lug him into the house, leaving three of their cohorts, dead, on the lawn.

Fifteen minutes later, the timer reaches zero and the distress beacon activates, sending the signal to Command Center, which re-forwards the signal to Sky Base, in California.

As Bonnie and Kim wait on Sky Base, the onboard computer receives the signal from Command Center. Both ladies rush over to the console and see the source. Kim calls Wade on the communications link.

"Wade, Norman's distress beacon just came up. Can you get a fix on his position?"

"On it, Kim." He types and frowns. He then replies, "He's in Lowerton. I'm sending the coordinates and I'll also see about getting some aerial pictures of the scene as well."

Kim nods and proceeds to call Ron over the helmet.

"Street Hawk, we have a location on Norman. Get yourself and Ninja's butts back here pronto."

"On it, Sand Hawk." Ron turns to Hirotaka and says, "Let's move, Ninja. Rescue time." Hirotaka can only nod and chuckle.

When they reach the outer gates, they hear Sky Bases' fire up and beat feet back to the plane. They reach the plane as it starts rolling and run aboard, Kim closing the door behind them. At that, the J.A.T.O. rockets ignite and push the plane up into the air.

When they're up in the air, Kim asks, "Do you think we'll be in time to save Norman, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I don't really know, KP. I really don't. I can only hope."

Kim smiles sadly and says, "I can only hope so, too." The communications link comes up and Kim says, "Go,Wade."

"Kim, I have those aerial pictures of the site. Take a look." Kim and Ron see three dead bodies, the M-4 and the 12 gauge all on the ground.

Ron asks, "Any sign of Norman?"

Wade replies, "I'm accessing the thermo-graph ability on the satellite. He's inside. Looks like they're torturing him for information."

Kim nods grimly and says, "Looks like we'll be using lethal tactics on these guys."

Ron replies, "Indeed. Letting people like them live will be as bad as letting them walk, which is exactly what has happened in this case, for the most part at least."


	10. Josh Attacks Tara and Norman Meets the B...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Josh Attacks Tara and Norman Meets the Big Boss

Back in Middleton, Felix is staying by Tara's bedside, watching her sleep when he feels a hand clamped over his mouth and a sharp pulling from his wheelchair. When he lands on the floor, he sees the person responsible.

"Josh Mankey, you better have a good reason for this."

Josh smiles savagely and replies, "I do." He then goes over and starts hitting Tara, waking her. As Tara screams, Felix lifts himself up onto his arms to try to protect her.

He then yells, "Josh, you are not an honorable man at all! Like Ron said, you're a psychotic monkey! Now, leave her alone!" To emphasize his point, he grabs Josh's leg and bites it, receiving a boot in his mouth for his trouble.

Josh says, "You're a loser like Stoppable. I don't listen to losers, especially crippled ones!" He then turns his attention to Felix and starts kicking him, leaving Tara able to reach the call button on her bed and press it.

A Nurse comes and sees the sight. She then yells out, "Security! Room 328, stat!" She is then surprised when Josh storms up to her and slugs her in the stomach.

He then says, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt private conversations? I'll show you just how rude it is!" He then pushes her onto the floor by her face and starts kicking her.

He hears Security Officers run up at him and elects to run off, yelling, "Tell Kim the same thing will happen to her if she doesn't come back into my arms!"

Inside, the room, Tara looks down and screams. "Felix! Oh, Felix." She gets out of the bed gently and goes to his side. She cradles his head in her arms and kisses him, saying, "Don't close your eyes, look at me Felix. Don't close your eyes. Listen to my voice and you'll be all right."

Felix looks up, grins and says, "Either I died and went to Heaven, or there is an angel that looks like Tara holding my head." He then grimaces in pain and struggles to stay awake, knowing he's in shock. Tara can only giggle softly and kiss him, trying to coax him into staying awake.

She examines his face and says, "You suffered some facial damage, possibly chest damage as well from the kicking that Monkey gave you." She looks and sees the Nurse, on the floor, clutching her stomach and sobbing. She then asks, "Nurse, you okay?"

The Nurse meekly nods and crawls her way into the room. She looks at Tara and says, "You look like you got slugged by a sledgehammer. He looks like he got battered by a jackhammer. I probably look the same, somewhat."

Tara can only nod as the Security Officers get to her room and report that Josh had gotten clean away. They then assist the Nurse onto Tara's bed and Felix into his wheelchair, handling both gently. The Doctor then comes in and examines Tara.

She then says, "Felix first. He's hurt worse than I am. He may have some internal bleeding as well as a possible hemorrhage in his head. Then the Nurse, then you can check me." The Doctor nods and looks over Felix.

He then says, "Let's get him into surgery, stat!" He turns to Tara and says, "I don't know how, but you may have saved his life. It's too soon to tell though. I'll keep you posted, Miss King." Tara nods and the Doctor adds, "I'll call his Mother and inform her of what has happened so she can file charges against the responsible parties." The Doctor then leaves the room, assigning a new intern to examine the Nurse.

The intern walks up and says, "My name's Tom. What's your's?"

The Nurse replies, "Nicole. I'm really hurting, Tom. I think I may have some broken ribs." She looks over at Tara and asks, "Do you know the jerk that did this?"

Tara replies, "Before a friend of mine got married, she dated him. She then realized her true feelings and went with a nice guy which is now her husband. As a result, he got really steamed and tried to ruin their wedding." Nicole nods as Tom gently lifts her up and puts her in a wheelchair.

He then says, "Next stop, x-ray, rehab and Green River." Nicole tries not to laugh, but finds it hard not to do so, taking in a painful breath. Tom notices this and says, "For right now, the best advice I can give you is no laughing. Wait till your ribs are healed up enough and you'll be laughing your head off without a problem." With that, Tom wheels Nicole out of the room, causing Tara to shake her head and giggle even though she is in pain. She then starts to wonder how Street Hawk and the others are doing.

Back in Lowerton, Norman is being interrogated by the Sho-Da-Kah members still alive after his initial assault.

"Who was your friend?"

"What was your dream?"

"How many in your attack force?"

Norman struggles for breath after getting punched in the stomach with each question and he answers, "Jesse Mach, a former motorcycle Police Officer. To have a Street Hawk in every Police garage. I was acting alone. Pretty silly of me, I guess." He lets out a slight chuckle, only to have another fist slammed into his stomach. He then thinks, 'It's a good thing I didn't eat anything, otherwise I'd be barfing all over this guy. Though it would be a lot of fun seeing the look on his face when barf comes at him.' That thought done, he lets out another peal of crazed laughter, only to have a fist slammed into his face.

As he goes unconscious, he hears, "Mr. Tuttle, I don't know what you find so amusing. But I'll find out when you wake back up. You have the word of John Miller on that."

As he sees Norman go unconscious, former Police Commissioner John Miller of the L.A.P.D. turns to his lackeys and says, "The minute he comes to, let me know. I want to know everything there is to know about that cycle and it's weaknesses. From my understanding, this is a new and improved model that's roaming around Middleton. I don't think a mere missile will stop it, like the last one."

He then chuckles and says, "Who would have thought? A former motorcycle cop on profile being a vigilante on a motorcycle. Even though I had great misgivings about killing Mach, you actually did the right thing. Corrido was right. Mach was a liability, even when posing as a handicapped man."

In the air, five hours later, Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka are going over the battle plan with Sky Base on autopilot. "Bonnie, you're with Sky Base. You can fly it real well and teach Hirotaka how to fly in case you happen to be on War Bird duty. Hirotaka, learn from her, she's the best pilot, aside from Norman. KP, once again, you're my back-up. When we charge the house, be expecting a whole lot of trouble, so be ready to fire the guns. I'll fly in through the window on the cycle and free Norman. Hopefully he'll feel up to a cycle ride. I know this sounds easy, but sometimes, things do go south. Bonnie, when we come back with Norman, hit the J.A.T.O. and make for the Hospital. Norman may have suffered a wound and may need treatment."

He smiles grimly and puts his fist out. Nodding, Kim slams her fist in, Bonnie, smiling her barracuda smile and Hirotaka slam their fists in as well.

Bonnie then says, "All in, all out. Right, Ron?" Ron nods and he and Kim start arming up, putting their respective arms on and unstrap the vehicles. While they unstrap the vehicles, Bonnie sees they're getting close to Lowerton and silences the engines, allowing for a stealthy approach. She nods for Hirotaka to hit the VTOL button and he does so, a smile on his face.

He then says, "May not be active duty, but at least I can help somewhat. Right, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles and replies, "You got it, Hirotaka."

Inside the house, Norman starts coming around and sees a familiar looking man. He searches his brain and remembers who it is. "Former Police Commissioner John Miller of the L.A.P.D. Fired from the Department on charges of criminal conspiracy and accomplice to capital murder."

Miller shakes his head no and says, "I didn't want anyone dead. It was all Corrido. He's the one that killed Walsh. He got to me and offered me large sums of cash for drug information. If you were in my shoes, you would have done the same thing."

Norman sneers and says, "No, I wouldn't, lard-ass. Unlike you, I have honor and am glad for it. Jesse had the same kind of honor as well. When he locked me in that weight room that glorious day, I felt hurt. But then I remembered what your psycho buddies did to him and realized the best Justice is Justice you do yourself." He chuckles and says, "I'm glad he sent Corrido off of that cliff. If he hadn't, more people would be dead from that crap you were helping him steal."

Miller can't take any more and he slugs Norman in the mouth, saying, "The next time you say his name with disrespect, I'll kill you myself, Mr. Tuttle. Now, tell me about your newest cycle. It's weapons and weaknesses."

Norman grins and replies, "Take a long walk off a short pier, Porky. I'm not telling you a friggin' thing about that cycle. So, on that note, go play with yourself. If you can." He then lets out a solid laugh and keeps laughing even though he's getting slugged by Miller. He then hears a familiar voice.

"Norman, hang in there. The calvary's coming. It's not your time yet. You have ten more years before we see each other again. So just hang in there, buddy. Just hang in there."

Norman looks in front of him and smiles. He says, "Jesse, I just want to say how..."

"Don't worry about that, Norman. You already told me at my grave, remember. I left you a message. It's with Kim and Ron. I contacted them. I won't go into details now, but you'll hear when you hear the tape. Take good care of Felix, Jane, Tara and little Norman. You'll see when you find out." He then starts fading away.

Norman cries out, "Jesse, wait!" He gets another fist in his face from Miller.

Miller then snarls, "Jesse Mach's dead, Mr. Tuttle. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have lost your mind from all this beating. Now, tell me about the cycle."

Norman grins, chuckles and asks, "Does the phrase, 'Go suck a wiener' hold any meaning for you?" Miller is about to strike Norman again when, suddenly, they hear a familiar engine.


	11. Rescuing Norman and Jesse's Message for ...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Rescuing Norman and Jesse's Message for Norman

Street and Sand Hawk near the house and start their assault. Sand Hawk blasts the goons outside with the gatling guns, allowing Street Hawk to fly into the house.

Inside the house, Miller looks outside the window and sees the cycle coming right at them. He screams and dives for cover as the cycle comes right into the room through the window and stops at Norman's side.

Street Hawk dismounts and asks, "Norman, you okay, buddy?"

Norman nods and replies, "Yeah, I'm fine, Street Hawk. I've certainly had better days." He then sees Miller and asks, "Miller, were you the one that started this band of thieves so long ago? Were you the one that ordered the death of anyone that tried to intervene? Anyone that dared to try to stop your vicious criminals? Answer me, you worthless piece of garbage! Answer me!"

Norman sees Street Hawk's gun and holds his hand out. Street Hawk nods and draws it. He then primes it and hands it to Norman. Norman looks at Miller and says, "I'm going to have Street Hawk count to ten. If you don't answer by that time, I'll take it as your plea of guilty and execute you right on the spot." He then nods to Street Hawk and he starts counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."

"Okay, I'll talk! Yes, I ordered the death of anyone that tried to stop us, including that motorcycle clown." Norman looks at Street Hawk and nods for him to pick up where he left off.

"Eight, nine, ten."

BLAM

Miller falls to the floor, dead, and Norman says, "Don't ever disrespect my late test pilot, you miserable low-life piece of garbage." He then falls to the floor, clearly exhausted and Street Hawk catches him.

He then says, "Sand, I need some help here, honey. How's the situation out there?"

"All clear, Street. How's Norman? Is he okay? I heard a shot."

"He's okay, Sand. He just executed the leader of the Sho-Da-Kah for disrespecting Jesse Mach."

"I'm on my way, Street. Ninja, you'll be flying Sky Base back to the air field when we drop Norman at the Hospital. War Bird, you'll be driving Norman's pick-up and meeting us at the air field." She then comes inside and sees Miller with a hole in his head.

She helps Street Hawk lift Norman up and walk him over to Sand Hawk. When they have him seated, they both look for the bulletproof vest, weapons and find them all. They then load them into the buggy and Sand Hawk remounts it and drives it back to Sky Base, Street Hawk right behind her. Once they get on board the plane, Hirotaka hits the J.A.T.O. and is in flight in seconds, making a beeline for the Hospital.

Bonnie runs to Norman's pick-up and drives to the air field to greet them when they get there from the Hospital.

Ron removes his helmet, looks down at Norman and smiles, knowing he's supposed to frown but understands at the same time that, sometimes, you have to stand alone.

He then goes to Norman's side and says, "Jesse wanted you to hear this once you're safe, Norman." He puts a pair of headphones on Norman's head and adjusts the volume accordingly. He then hits the play button, allowing Norman to hear his message.

"Hey, Norman. By now, I imagine you are on your way to the nearest Hospital. I thought you said you were getting too old for the field operations madness. I don't want you to feel responsible for my death, just to muddle through it and get past it. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a crime fighter, even though my identity was exposed after death. I'm surprised they didn't throw the book at you, both the Feds and the Locals. Right now, though, you have a good team here. They may not be what you had in mind, but they do good work. That said, I'm glad you stuck with it, Norman. I am proud to have known you. You are like a brother to me, like Marty was. Next time you talk to Altobelli, tell him he's going to make a fine Commissioner for the Department. They need more good people like him on the force. Well, take it easy, Norman and I'll see you when the time is right. This is your friend and test pilot, Jesse Mach, signing off."

Norman, with tears in his eyes, starts sobbing quietly. Kim and Ron pick up on this and leave him be, knowing he has just started the healing process again and needs time to mourn his friend's passing again.


	12. At the Hospital and a Verbal Restraining...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

At the Hospital and a Verbal Restraining Order

Sky Base touches down at the Hospital and the Orderlies swarm the plane to assist in getting Norman off of the aircraft, Street and Sand Hawk running alongside it. When they get to the Admissions area, they see Jane and go to reassure her.

She sees them and Norman, not helping a smile as she watches them come toward her. She then hugs them both, saying, "Thanks, Street and Sand Hawk. Where's Ninja? I'd like to thank him too."

Sand Hawk replies, "He's outside in Sky Base right now. He's flying since War Bird is driving Norman's pick-up."

Jane then frowns and asks, "Did Norman kill anyone?"

Street Hawk nods and says, "Yeah, he killed four creeps, one of which was the Commissioner of the L.A.P.D. He had lost his job because of his connection to a psychotic drug lord. He's even the one that ordered the death of anyone that tried to intervene, especially my predecessor. Needless to say, he's been avenged."

Jane smiles and starts sobbing.

Sand Hawk asks, "What's wrong, Mrs. Renton? Looks like something else happened that we should know about."

Jane nods and says, "Josh Mankey came and assaulted Felix, Tara and a Nurse that tried to intervene. The Police are still looking, but they don't expect to find him. And to make matters worse, Tara's Mother has disowned her and the little baby boy because Tara stuck up for you guys, mainly Street Hawk. Felix was thinking about naming the baby after one of you, but I worry that someone will get ideas and harm the baby."

Street Hawk says, "I think Norman J. King will be all right for the baby. When Felix and Tara get married, they can switch it over to Renton."

Jane ponders this and asks, "What does J. mean?"

Sand Hawk replies, "Jesse. As a reminder that heroes are not only born, they're created, molded and loved."

Jane smiles in approval and nods her agreement. She then asks, "Would you like to see them? They've been wanting a chance to thank you guys."

Street Hawk nods and replies, "I would be delighted. How about you, Sand?" He sees Sand Hawk nod her head and he says, "Let's go see them." At that, they go to the room and go inside. They see Tara holding the baby and Felix right by her side.

Jane clears her throat and says, "You guys have visitors." Felix and Tara turn around and smile, bruises clearly visible on their faces and Felix wearing a scowl as well as a bandage around his trunk.

Tara smiles and says, "Street Hawk, thank you for the happiest day of my life, even though it quickly became the saddest, seeing as my Mother has disowned me."

Sand Hawk replies, "Mrs. Renton already told us about what had happened. Would you like us to talk to her?" Tara looks at her puzzled.

She then asks, "Do I know you from somewhere? Something about you is so familiar, same thing with Street Hawk."

Sand Hawk chuckles and says, "I get that a lot at times. I'm Sand Hawk. Did Josh Mankey do this to you both?"

Felix nods and says, "If I wasn't in this wheelchair, I'd kick his butt from here to Mars. Just wish I had access to rockets like Kim Stoppable's Dad, only I would send just one tank of oxygen up with Josh. Enough to last him for four hours before he dies."

Street Hawk shudders and says, "Hostile much, Felix. Though I'd understand where you're coming from."

Tara giggles and says, "I'd like to invite you guys to the wedding. You and your associates. I'm also inviting Kim and Ron, it'll give you a good chance to meet them."

Sand Hawk chuckles nervously and says, "You never know. We may just show up in disguise and disappear just as quickly after contacting you."

Felix nods in understanding and says, "In any case, thanks. You really brightened my Mom's day. In fact, the Possibles and Stoppables dropped by earlier to see us and congratulate us. I just wish I knew where Kim and Ron are. The tweebs told him that they had dropped by the house to check on things apparently and left just as quickly."

Street Hawk replies, "You never know. They may have gotten called for an emergency situation." At that, the whole room bursts into laughter. They are then interrupted by Nicole as she knocks on the door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Renton. The Doctor said for me to tell you that Mr. Tuttle is out of surgery and doing fine. It'll be a while before he can have visitors." Jane nods and turns around, only to see Street and Sand Hawk embracing each other, shaking like they're sobbing in relief.

Felix sees this and asks, "Are you guys okay?"

Sand Hawk nods and replies, "We are now. Come on, Street. Let's go see some schmuck by the name of Mankey and deliver a restraining order." At that, Street Hawk nods and the two heroes go and leave the Hospital. They re-board Sky Base and lift off, heading for the air field.

Upon arrival, they off load the cycle and put it into Rolling Base. Bonnie had arrived earlier and elects to follow them to Josh's apartment. Street Hawk, Sand Hawk, War Bird and Ninja arrive there and walk to his door. Street Hawk then pounds on the door, very angrily. When the door opens, he sees Josh with a stoned look on his face. Street Hawk then pushes his way into Josh's apartment, with the others in tow.

With a distorted voice, he asks, "You know who I am, don't you, Josh Mankey?"

Josh replies, drunkenly, "Yeah, you're the hero that took over the loser's job with my girlfriend, Kim Possible. You're also the loon that shot a tranq in my neck. What's it to you who I am?"

War Bird replies, "We're here to give you notice, Joshua Mankey. This is a verbal restraining order. At no time are you to go anywhere near the friends of Ron and Kim Stoppable, let alone the couple themselves. You are not to contact them or go near their families. If we receive word that you have disobeyed this order, we will come after you. Matter of fact, I think I'll have Ninja do a demonstration. Ninja, if you would be so unkind."

Ninja bows and goes over to a table. When he gets there, Sand Hawk turns Josh's head violently so he could see what Ninja is going to do. Ninja then jumps up and brings the table down in half. Ninja bows at the table and walks back toward them.

He then says, "Next time, it'll be a leg, Monkey. You would do well to obey this order. If not, that is what awaits you."

Josh snarls and says, "I was a popular guy in high school and my girlfriend took up with a loser. I'm going to get her back from him. Your verbal restraining order is not legal around here. I will do what I want, go where I want and hurt who I want."

Sand Hawk replies, "Street, looks like he's challenging our authority. Let's give him a busted knee, like he did to Ron, or maybe crush his apples with all of our feet. After all, Kim and Ron are our friends. Monkey boy here is nobody's friend." Street Hawk nods in agreement and walks up to Josh.

He then asks, "Monkey boy, did you ever want to be in the jungle as an ape from nearby attacks you? This is what they do." He slings his arms around Josh and brings him down onto the hard floor. The others look on in shooting a very mean distance with their eyes. "This is for Ron's destroyed right knee." He emphasizes by kicking Josh in his right knee, shattering it. As Street Hawk edges away, he says, "Remember, the next time we get a report from any of their friends, that will happen, and then some."

At that, the crime fighters leave a sobbing Josh Mankey in his apartment, holding his shattered knee.


	13. Hospital Wedding and Norman's Recovery

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Unfinished Business p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hospital Wedding and Norman's Recovery

Later that night, Felix wheels himself back into Tara's room with a weak smile on his face. Behind him, the Hospital Chaplain walks in along with Jane, Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka, along with Monique Thompson and Brick Flagg in tow. Felix thinks back to earlier in the evening.

Two hours after Street and Sand Hawk left to deliver the restraining order, he had decided to go ahead and marry Tara. So he waited until she was sound asleep, their son cradled in her arms. As he wheeled himself out, he saw Nicole and asked her to keep an eye on them, that he was going to take care of something. Nicole nodded in reply and smiled, knowing he had something up his sleeve. Felix then wheeled himself down to the Hospital Chapel and spoke with the Chaplain about performing the ceremony in Tara's room. The Chaplain agreed with a smile on his face and Felix then left to make the phone calls to his dearest friends.

He called Ron and Kim's house first, hoping they'll be in. He had gotten the answering machine and, sighing, had left a message inviting them to the wedding. He then called Bonnie's place, hoping she'll be in, and gotten the answering machine as well. Out of desperation, he called Monique and Brick, hoping they'll be in. To his delight, they were. He invited them to the wedding at the Hospital and started the wheeled pacing of the hallway after he hung up the phone.

Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka arrived fifteen minutes later, apologizing that they had a hectic work schedule and wouldn't miss this for the world. Monique and Brick had arrived ten minutes after they did and Felix and the others then went and got hold of the Chaplain and they then started their walk to Tara's room.

Back to the present, Felix wheels himself over to Tara's bedside and gently shook her awake. "Tara, time to get married, honey." Tara opens her sleepy eyes and sees Felix's grinning face, still slightly bruised. He then says, "Hello, sleeping beauty."

Tara smiles in reply and says, "Hello, prince charming. What do you mean it's time to get married?" She then leans upward and sees all of her dearest friends in her room, ready for the happiest time in her life. They all wave hello and smile at her, knowing she's having a hard time and they just want this to go as smoothly as possible.

Chuckling, Felix adds, "I even asked the Chaplain to baptize our son after we're wed, Tara." Turning to Jane, he asks, "Mom, did you say something about a name for the baby?"

Jane smiles and replies, "Yes. Norman Jesse Renton. As a reminder that heroes are not only born, but alsocreated, molded and loved. A solid name anyways. We have Street and Sand Hawk to thank for that."

Tara nods and says, "It's too bad they couldn't make it. Because of them, I'm having one of the happiest days of my life."

Kim giggles and says, "Matter of fact, Street and Sand Hawk sent a message to you through us." Ron grins and limps toward Tara's bedside and hands her a note.

She then reads it out loud. "Tara, as much as we'd like to attend your wedding, we cannot. Sorry if we sound cold, but it's necessary to protect the city and it's residents. At times even the world. However, think of us with kind memories and never forget that we do care. We just show it differently. Your friends, Street and Sand Hawk, War Bird, Ninja and Base." She looks up and nods.

She then says, "I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as they are out there, fighting the good fight, this world has a chance." She smiles and says, "Let's get this wedding going. I just hope we can give them a picture of this day. They are the ones most responsible for it."

Ron says, "I think there's someone missing from the party. KP, any ideas?"

Kim mulls and says, "The Mother of the bride." On cue, Mrs. King walks in, smiling sadly. She then goes to Tara's bedside and looks down at her.

She then sighs and says, "Tara, I'm sorry about what I said. You were right about Street Hawk and how the Police can't do the things he's able to do. I now understand that he doesn't do it for money or glory. He does it to save the citizens of the city and the planet."

Tara is taken aback and she asks, "How? What happened to cause your view-change?"

Mrs. King smiles gently and she replies, "Let's just say I was encouraged by some very influential people, people that are very special and nutty." She then thinks back to earlier in the evening.

She had just drunk her fifth helping of Scotch and was pouring another when she heard a distorted voice. "No matter how much of that sludge you drink, the pain you are suffering and the pain you caused your daughter will not go away." She looked up and saw four dark-clad people, three wearing helmets and one wearing a ninja mask. She started to stammer when another voice rang out.

"Why are you so down on us? Don't you understand that the crime rate is ludicrously high in the country? Do you think we do this for the heck of it?" Mrs. King shook her head no and another voice came out.

"Very straight, we don't. At times, the Police will be on time to assist, but when they get on site, they soon find themselves out-classed by the crazies we come across. That's where we come in and do what we do. Most of the time, we manage to stop them without much collateral damage, to civilians and property. But when it's done before we get there, the Police don't hold us responsible. I really don't understand why you don't like us when the Police has come to terms with us."

Mrs. King angrily replied, "It's because you are not the Police. You just come in, pretty as you please, and you stomp the criminals silly, leaving the Police to clean up the mess. I really don't see why Tara likes you guys so much. You're nobodies."

She then heard another voice, this one not distorted. "I'm sorry you feel that way about us. But, please, do not take it out on your daughter in this fashion. You can badmouth us, just not around her or the baby. Do you think you can handle that?"

Mrs. King can only nod grouchily as the four people walked out the door. After they leave, she started thinking about what they had told her and started to understand where they were coming from on that front. She then started weeping bitterly and went to to the bathroom to freshen up. When she got done, she came out of there, resolving to make amends with Tara and maybe, just maybe, accept Street Hawk and his colleagues.

Mrs. King comes back to the present and says, "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have understood what you were trying to tell me about Street Hawk. Did he find Mr. Tuttle?"

Jane replies, "Yeah, they found him. He's still alive, just going through a lot of heavy emotions right now. War Bird, Sand Hawk, Ninja and Street Hawk all found him, alive, but hurting on both the inside and outside. He was brutally assaulted, shot in the leg and tortured. But, needless to say, his unfinished business has been concluded. He caught Street Hawk's predecessor's killers. He has closed the last case from his previous experience."

The Chaplain then smiles and starts the ceremony, Felix taking Tara's hand and wearing a smile on his face. Tara smiles back and mouths, 'I love you, Felix.' Felix nods and listens as the Chaplain recites the marriage vows and has Felix and Tara repeat after him. Ron then hands Felix the ring when cued and Kim hands Tara the other ring on cue. As they slip the rings onto each other's fingers, they look at each other and smile, love and devotion in their eyes.

The Chaplain then says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Felix leans in and gives Tara a massive kiss, wearing the same smile that Ron had when he and Kim had gotten married and gave her their first married kiss.

The Chaplain says, "Now, we do the Baptism for the child of Mr. and Mrs. Felix Renton. Do you have the name for the child?"

Tara smiles and says, "Felix, would you be so kind as to tell him the name? I was partlyasleep when your Mom told you the name."

Felix nods and says, "Norman Jesse Renton. After a friend of my Mom and a hero to him." The Chaplain smiles and nods at the name.

He brings out a vial of Holy Water and Bonnie gets a cup from the bathroom. She then hands the cup to him and says, "I hope this helps."

The Chaplain smiles and says, "That will be quite all right, young lady. Thank you." He pours the water into the cup and steps up to the cradle, Felix and Tara right with him. Tara lifts him out and holds him gently yet snugly. The Chaplain smiles and says, "I hereby Baptize you, Norman Jesse Renton, in the name of the Father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." He dips his fingers into the cup and does a cross onto Norman's little head.

At that, Norman Jesse Renton cries a solid cry and Tara and Felix chuckle and hold their newborn son, as a married couple and new parents, their child named and Baptized.

In his Hospital room, Norman Tuttle is listening to Jesse's message to him again when he hears a knock at the door. He then cuts it and says, "Come in." The door opens and he sees Ron, Kim, Bonnie and Hirotaka. He says, "Hi guys. I guess you're pretty upset with me right now."

Kim replies, "Not so much now. After all, Jesse Mach was like a brother to you. The Courts did not punish his killers enough, so you had to close his last case for him. But, I'm telling you right now, from here on out, leave the field to us. You're clearly getting too old for this." Norman chuckles and sees Hirotaka smiling.

He smiles back and says, "You're Hirotaka, Bonnie's Fiance. What do I owe the pleasure of your company to?"

Hirotaka bows and replies, "I would be most honored to be allowed to join your team, Norman-san. Seeing as I know about Ron-san, Kim-domo and Bonnie-domo, I feel it's fitting you have another member on your team. I found out about Bonnie by accident when she was talking about Mankey."

Norman smiles and holds out his fist. Hirotaka smiles and slams his in and Norman says, "Welcome aboard, Hirotaka. As soon as I get out of here, we'll mold you for your racing suit. I gather you've selected a name for yourself."

Hirotaka nods and replies, "Ron-san named me Ninja. Quite fitting, really." At that, they all start laughing and hug one another, welcoming a new member into the team and welcoming a current member back home.


End file.
